Solder balls are often placed onto substrate surfaces to form electrical connections between, for example, a plurality of conductive pads on a first substrate and a plurality of conductive pads on a second substrate. The substrates being electrically coupled together may include, for example, a semiconductor chip (a chip is also known as a die), a package substrate such as a ball grid array (BGA) package substrate, and a support substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate. The solder ball is heated to melt (reflow) and forms a bond with the pad. Another reflow heat treatment is typically carried out to couple the substrate to another substrate through the solder. A flux composition is often used to assist in the bonding of the solder ball to the pad on the substrate. The flux may generally act to isolate the pad from the atmosphere, and clean the pad to enhance the ability of the solder to wet the pad during reflow. The flux may also provide an adhesive force which acts to hold the ball to the pad on the substrate.